Talk:Cutter
RE: Kirbyfan's edit - Cutter's Pause Screen Specifically says it can be controlled up and down with the control pad as shown by this screenshot: http://i35.tinypic.com/2s10wsp.png As proof of it actually being able to do so: http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v462/ShadioXP/Vids/?action=view&current=funwithcutter.flv Shadigo 04:57, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Smash Do you guys think we should put in the picture from smash? It is final cutter. Cheesy! NintendoEarthbound 01:48, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :That would be confusing as that's the artwork for Smash in Amazing Mirror. The final cutter move is not exclusive to cutter. Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 11:55, October 8, 2011 (UTC) better name does anyone think cutter should be called boomerang A Gooey Situation I noticed that Gooey is on the list for the Animal Friends movesets. I don't really think that Gooey is an Animal Friend for these reasons: 1. He's made of Dark Matter! He isn't actually an animal. 2. The second player controls him, and he can be accessed at any time. 3. His Copy Abilities are exactly the same as Kirby's. I won't go ahead and change this without permission, and I would like to hear what others think.WaddleDooFan77 http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/kirby/en/images/8/85/Sworddoo.PNG Superb slicer! 20:07, October 15, 2013 (UTC) :I've always thought this was dubious, myself. Looking through the KDL3 manual, he's not grouped with the other Animal Friends. If you can thoroughly change this, go right ahead. That includes any Animal Friend category from Gooey's page and any mention of his animalness anywhere else. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Thank you and good night!]] 21:02, October 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Ok, thanks for permission. I'll get to this right away!--WaddleDooFan77 http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/kirby/en/images/8/85/Sworddoo.PNG Superb slicer! 17:37, October 16, 2013 (UTC) ::All right, all traces of Gooey's Animal-ness have been scrubbed from the Wiki!WaddleDooFan77 http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/kirby/en/images/8/85/Sworddoo.PNG Superb slicer! 18:10, October 16, 2013 (UTC) :::Good work. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Thank you and good night!]] 20:19, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! Those two words brightened up my day.--WaddleDooFan77 http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/kirby/en/images/8/85/Sworddoo.PNG Superb slicer! 20:21, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Ultraseven Inspiration? So hey, not sure if you know who the character I'm referring to in the headline is, so allow me to explain a little. Ultraseven's the 2nd protagonist of the long-running superhero series Ultraman, famous in Japan but not so much on the rest of the world. What sets this character apart from the other Ultramen, it's his signature weapon: The Eye Slugger, which is a boomerang cutter placed atop Ultraseven's head which he can throw at his enemies to slice 'em up.... Sounds familiar? This show has been referenced in multiple japanese media (Dragon Ball - Chi-Chi's main weapon in the classic series was a similar cutter, Pokémon - The whole storing monsters inside capsules gimmick was directly based on the protagonist's monster capsules, etc) I don't think it's too far-fetched to say that Cutter's based on this character, but what do you guys think? Kirb Star (SmashLawler) (talk) 04:32, November 16, 2017 (UTC)Kirb-Star :It seems like a possibility, although I do still question the whole "duck" part of his hat, with the eyes, wings, and bill. Iqskirby (talk) 04:56, November 16, 2017 (UTC) :It's certainly a definite possibility; I do see the connections you're trying to make, but it's nonetheless unconfirmed. Paul2 ''The "dorkiest" of Matter.'' 15:05, November 16, 2017 (UTC) ::While unconfirmed, we can say the same about Double-Bladed Laser Sword being a Gundam reference; it should also be noted that the Eye Slugger can also be duplicated and used as a melee weapon. Iqskirby (talk) 00:04, November 17, 2017 (UTC) :: Oh hey,thanks for replying. Yes, the Eye Slugger's was used as a melee weapon several times. SPOILER FOR LAST EPISODE: Ultraseven uses the move slicing the final monster in an eerily similar fashion to Cutter's Dash Attack. :: Good thing you guys see the connections I'm making. I'm not saying this is the exact origin btw, and it shouldn't be put in the main page until confirmation from the guys at Hal.... which is most likely never happening but yeah, just wanted to share this little discovery I made as a kid :D Kirb Star (SmashLawler) (talk) 03:53, November 21, 2017 (UTC) ::